


Herald in the Fall

by Brate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herald in the Fall

"John, cut him off!"

John dodged left through the alley while Sherlock chased their prey around the building. He surged out the end, seeing their quarry cutting across the park. 

Putting on an extra burst of speed, John tackled him directly into a pile of leaves. He pulled the thief up and restrained him.

"Autumn really is the best time to chase criminals," John said.

Sherlock plucked a leaf from John's hair. "Agreed."


End file.
